Hold My Hand
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: Brick wants to ask Blossom to Freshman Formal, but he is a little nervous. Will the words of the late King of Pop help him land the girl of his dreams? Probably. One shot. (song fic)


**A/N: bolded letters are the song lyrics. no one voted :( so i typed this. sorry that its short. but i did type this in half an hour...and it was from 11:30pm to 12:00am. i hope you like it. I am working on BubblesxBoomer please review :D ps, my sister BlueFanGurl drew the picture..um..thing XD**

* * *

**Hold My Hand**

Brick sat mesmerized, listening to Blossom's oral report. It was 6th hour, and the last day before Formal. And he still hadn't asked anyone. And according to Bubbles and Buttercup, Blossom was going single too. Why did it have to be so hard? After all, Brick and Blossom were at the top all their classes. And as a bonus they didn't hate each other anymore. Not like when they were kids. When Brick and his brothers were dedicated to evil and destroying Townsville. How could Butch have gotten Buttercup to say yes? Bubbles and Boomer was no big surprise.

Blossom smiled as she finished her report, her hair wafting in the breeze of the fan that was blowing on Mrs. Tchantis desk. "In conclusion, we should reach out to help people who have been affected by these tragedies. The Boston Marathon Bombing is only one example that exemplifies the evil in this world. But if we dedicate even five minutes of our time to relief efforts or showing that we care, we can make an entire difference in the world. I along, with my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup," Bubbles and Buttercup raised their hands. "will be collecting anything that you are willing to donate to the Red Cross efforts in support of the victims of the Boston Marathon Bombing. Thank you." The class clapped enthusiastically as Blossom took her seat. Brick found himself aplauding wildly as well.

Mrs. Tchantis smiled approvingly. "Beautifully spoken, Blossom. But I would expect nothing less from one of my brightest pupils." She turned toward the class. "That will be all for today. We will finish reports on Monday. Have fun at Formal, but rem-" the bell cut her off.

Freshman teens scurried out of the room in excited chatter in twos and fours. Blossom sighed. Everyone had a date to formal except her. Maybe she would just skip it. Stay home with a good book. She was almost done with Fablehaven: Grip of the Shadow Plague for almost the 20th time. There would be other dances, right? Blossom gathered up her books into her arms and hurried out of the door with her sisters.

She came up beside Bubbles, with Buttercup on her left. "Hey, Bubbles, what are you wearing tonight?"

Bubbles smiled with an excited giggle. "I'm wearing my aqua blue strapless dress that has the ruffly hem." She sighed.

Blossom turned to Buttercup. "How 'bout you, BC? What are you wearing?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "That dark green evening gown with the spaghetti straps."

"What are you gonna wear?" Bubbles asked, addressing Blossom.

Blossom paled a bit out of panic. "I don't know. I might not go."

"What?!" Bubbles gasped. "You _have_ to go. Its Freshman Formal!"

Blossom sighed. "There will be other dances."

"Yeah, but it wont be Formal." Buttercup pointed out.

"Maybe I'll go. But I need to go to my gym locker real quick to grab my purse."

"Why is your purse in your gym locker?" Buttercup asked.

"I forgot it. Plain and simple."

"Gotcha." Bubbles winked. "See ya at home."

Brick slung his red and black single strapped bag over his shoulder. He waited patiently as he leaned against the side of the school. He had been waiting for only 4 minutes, but it felt like eternity. Finally he spotted a familiar red head striding away from the school. Now or never. Come on Brick! You guys are friends now anyways. It's not one of those 'Stranger Danger' deals.

Taking a deep breath, Brick wandered out to Blossom, who was throwing a bracelet into her purse. She looked up and smiled warmly at him. "Oh hey, Brick. What's up?"

Brick suddenly felt at a loss for words. How was he gonna phase it? 'Hey, babe. Go to Formal with me?' No that's not how you ask a girl, you moron. Okay. Speak you idiot!

Blossom was giving him a half smile. "You alright there Brick?"

Brick nodded. "Hey, you know how **this life won't last forever?**"

Blossom bit her lip and nodded. "Sure. I guess." She pulled her big beach bag-like purse up high onto her shoulder. Using her wrist, she ushered Brick to walk with her as she started moving away from the school again.

"Well, your report was amazing today, and I was wondering **what you're waiting for?**" This conversation was stupid and getting him nowhere. Why did he even start out his question this away again?

"What do you mean?" That question is peculiar.

"Like, Buttercup and Bubbles said that you didn't have a date to the dance tonight. And you are capable of getting any guy to go with you. You got guys in grades ahead just drooling over you." Blossom was extremely pink now. Oh crap. This might take a nasty turn.

"Are you basically asking me if I feel** miserable **when I am **alone? **Not really. Maybe sometimes." She paused for a second, mid step. "**I've been there before."**

"**And you've been there before. **But guess what." Brick was getting a little anxious. This conversation seemed to be going relatively smooth. He wondered if Blossom was picking up on the whole 'Dance is Tonight' thing.

"What?" Blossom restrained some giggles.

* * *

"**Together we can be alright.**"

_**When it gets dark**_

_**And when it gets cold**_

_**We'll hold each other till we see sunlight**_

* * *

"Will **you just hold my hand?**" Brick asked. Blossom stopped dead in her tracks, face freckled pink. Her mouth twitched towards a smile, but it was still in that inscrutable expression. Brick hoped that she wouldn't just freak and fly away. "**Baby, I promise that I'll do all I can **to make you the most happy girl in the world. I know that we were sworn enemies when we were little, but I feel that we just connect now."

Brick saw Blossom grow pinker on saying this. He reached out, and held her cheek with his palm. She rested her face on his hand and gazed into his intense red eyes. They were pretty amazing with a twinkle to them. He was cute. Cuter than she remembered. When did he go from that cute 6 year old to being that even cuter 15 year old? She didn't know how to respond. She felt lost in his eyes. Feeling like an idiot, Blossom finally squeaked, "Are you promising me that **things will get better if **I just let you **hold my hand?**"

Brick smiled. "**Nothing will come between us if you just hold my hand**."

Tears started flowing down from Blossom's pink eyes. "What happens when the **nights **start **getting darker, and there's no** one around to help me find my **peace inside **that I just can't find? Buttercup found peace with the help of some sensei guy after beating the crap out of Fuzzy. But…but…" She had dropped both her purse and book bag onto the concrete, with a Fablehaven book on the ground along with a few pink lip glosses.

"**Why **should we **make our lives harder? By fighting love, **we are just making ourselves more lonely and sad. Our siblings are happy together. Butch and Buttercup were able to work out differences to form a…standing relationship. Why can't we? And we are even more compatible! Who cares what anyone else thinks? As long as we're happy **tonight, baby, **anyone else can suck a lemon." Blossom laughed, pulling Brick into a tight embrace.

_**Because I've been here before**_

_**And you've been here before**_

_**But together we can be alright**_

Blossom's tears ceased to flow, and she looked up at Brick. Her eyes were foggy and her cheeks damp, but she could still make out his features. Blood red eyes, defined jaw line, long orange hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. He always was there for her. He was there when she was 8, and she fell out of a tree and broke her leg. He carried her back to the Professor. (all though she could have flew) He was there along with his brothers for Blossom and her sisters' dance recitals and competions. He was there when she made it onto the tennis team and was her shoulder to cry on when she was rejected by the cheerleaders. But she had to be certain. "Promise me one thing?" Brick gazed down at her intently with adoring eyes. " Promise me that **when it gets dark and when it gets cold, we'll hold each other till we see the sunlight."**

Brick grinned his signature smirk from when they were kids. It always had just stuck. Always had made her feel a teensy bit better when she was down, and a bit more furious when angry. "**If you just hold my hand.**"

Blossom giggled. Color was returning to her cheeks and the world seemed to have just stopped. Like her and Brick were the only people in the entire world. It was a new feeling, but an exciting new feeling. How long had she been waiting for this day? The day the boys first turned to the 'light side of the force?' "**Baby, I promise that I'll do all I can **to be the best girl in the world for you. And **things will get better if you just hold **_**my **_**hand.** But how were you able to tell that I felt…outcasted?"

* * *

_**Hold my hand**_

_**Nothing will come between us**_

_**If you just**_

_**Hold my hand**_

* * *

"I could **tell that you were tired of being lonely **by the way that you are always closing yourself off to everyone, save Bubbles, Buttercup, and Robin. You're even slightly closed off towards my brothers but more so _me. _So I wanted to become an even more important part of your life, but I don't want it to be overwhelming." Brick paused and slipped his hand into Blossom's hand. She glanced down at their entwined fingers for a moment before looking back up at Brick. **"Take my hand **and **don't let go."**

_**Baby hold me**_

Blossom wrapped her free arm around Brick's neck, and he used his own free arm to pull her closer to him. Blossom breathed in shallow bursts from excitement and adrenaline rush. It was _a lot _to take in over 20 minutes. "Stay and **be my one and only."**

Brick leaned in closer and Blossom could feel his breath against her neck when he spoke. "**I can make it alright. Don't you worry.**"

* * *

_**I can tell that you're tired of being lonely**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Don't let go **_

_**Baby hold me**_

_**Come to me and **_

_**let me be your**_

_**one and only**_

_**cuz I can make it alright**_

_**don't you worry**_

* * *

Brick leaned in farther, resulting in a passionate and loving kiss between the leaders of the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs. It was official, finally. Brick pulled her closer, and Blossom wrapped both arms around his neck. When they pulled away from each other, they were panting softly. Brick stooped down and picked up Blossom's purse and book bag, slinging them over his left shoulder. He poke Blossom's nose. "**Will you just hold my hand?"**

Blossom assumed a serious facial expression. "On one condition. And one condition only." Brick raised his eyebrows, implying that he was listening. Blossom smiled, not just with her lips and teeth, but with her eyes as well. She seemed to be glowing. "You take me to Formal."

* * *

_**Hold my hand**_

_**Nothing will come between us**_

_**If you just**_

_**Hold, hold, hold**_

_**Hold my hand**_


End file.
